1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to a method for mixing frozen, liquid and powdered juice concentrates with containers of bottled water.
Many different methods of preparing frozen, liquid and powdered juice concentrates are known in the prior art. In general, the mixing procedure tends to be messy and inconvenient. In the case of frozen juice concentrates, the concentrate must first be removed from its container by the use of kitchen utensils and placed in a pitcher for mixing. Thereafter, water is added from the faucet or from a bottled water dispenser to provide the desired mixture. Typically, the mess occurs when removing stirring utensils from the pitcher and when attempting break down the frozen chunks of concentrate with a spoon while mixing.
In the case of powdered concentrates, the problems are similar requiring the transfer of the powdered material into the pitcher or other mixing container. The powder is easily spilled and is difficult to clean up.
In either procedure, mixing the proper quantity of water with the concentrate is also an inconvenience. Deviation from the prescribed formula or failure to completely mix the ingredients results in juice that doesn't taste quite right.
The present invention has been developed to reduce the mess and inconvenience encountered when preparing frozen, liquid and powdered juice concentrates and to provide the consumer with a reconstituted juice of a consistent quality and taste.
2. Description of Related of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,860 to Larry Charles Smith discloses a pitcher having a receptacle adapted to receive a container of frozen juice concentrate. The open container is left in the receptacle with the open end down while the concentrate is allowed to fall and flow into the main chamber of the pitcher.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,007 to Guilbert M. Hunt discloses a container having separate storage facilities for two materials and the admixing of the materials upon opening of the container. A main container holds a quantity of a first material, such as carbonated water, and a separate compartment holds a small quantity of a second material, such as a sweetener flavoring, which is added when the container is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,544 to Emery I. Valyi discloses a container for fluids and granulated materials in which a sealable, substantially fluid tight, collapsible bag of pliable material is disposed within an outer container having greater strength but necessarily in itself fluid tight. In one embodiment of this invention for dispensing frozen juices, the bag may be held in a disposable box of the size of the frozen product. For use the bag is removed from this box and placed in a container of the size required to hold the water for which the product is to be mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,226 to Robert Alan Walt disclosed a combination frozen juice remover, mixer and container for removing frozen juice from a container and mixing the same with a liquid in a receptacle including a receptacle having a bottom with a rigid rectangular shaped blade having a helical twist and secured to the bottom of the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,383 to John C. Wittwer discloses a unitary container having a frangible inner compartment for storing a liquid and a non-liquid or two incompatible materials one of which has solvent properties. The materials are normally separated in the container and can be mixed when desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,530 to Wesley N. Johnson discloses a container having a off-center neck opening adapted to contain at least two resilient tubular sleeve members friction fitted within the container. These sleeve members are adapted to carry a plurality of tablets or wafers in coin-stacked engagement. This construction prevents the tablets or wafers from striking against each other or the interior of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,609,447 to Neil C. Ward discloses a multiple celled container or compartment bottle in which several compartments containing isolated ingredients can be simultaneously sealed until ready for admixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 832,168 to Siegfried Schopflocher discloses a receptacle for paints or other mixtures liable to deterioration which keeps the ingredients separate until the mixture is to be used. The receptacle includes a destructible cup suspended from the top edge of the can or jar and a stopper engaging the upper edge of the cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,254 to Gilbert D. Miles is considered of general interest in that it discloses a package and receptacle having an inner portion which is fitted internally of the exterior receptacle in spaced relation thereto. Either the inner portion or the space defined between the inner portion and the receptacle is filled with a liquid having the ability to leach out the ingredient container within the inner portion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 730,337 to Martin Bonnefont is considered of general interest in that it discloses a nursing bottle containing a removable bottom portion having a chamber formed therein in which a block of previously heated stone can be inserted which will maintain the temperature of the milk for a long time.